19 March 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-03-19 ; Comments *The John Peel Roadshow had been up to Glasgow at the weekend, the highlight of which was - as often seemed to be the case - an excellent Indian meal. *Many thanks to Ken Garner of the Peel Mailing List for providing this show. Sessions *Would Be's, debut broadcast of one and only session. Tracklisting *''(JP: 'Tonight's programme is dedicated to Ronnie Whelan, scorer of the best own goal I've ever seen. Liverpool had beaten Manchester United 2-1 at Old Trafford the previous afternoon, with Liverpool's Whelan scoring at the wrong end. match report '' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQbyOjIrAIY'' Tonight, an eagerly-anticipated session from the Would Be's, plus top quality records.')'' *Robert Lloyd: Funeral Stomp (single) Virgin *Equation: The Answer (Frankie Bones Re-equated Dub) (12") Strictly Underground HEMAN 003 *Dawson: Doppelganger (7" EP: Romping Egos) Gruff Wit Records *Would Be's: All This Rubbish Is True (session) *''(JP: 'For those of you who were worried that after hearing the single they'd only got two good tunes, you now know that they've got at least three.')'' *Nile Kings: Listen To The Light ('Dropping Bombs' EP) Rhyme $yndicate Records *Walking Seeds: Gates Of Freedom (LP - Bad Orb, Whirling Ball) Paperhouse *Los Muñequitos De Matanzas: Oyelos De Nuevo (album - Cantar Maravilloso) Globestyle ORB 053 *Rig: Dig (12") Cut Deep *Would Be's: Must It Be (session) *''(JP: 'Top radio critic Ken Garner with whom William and I stayed in Glasgow was very much looking forward to this session and I don't think he'll have been disappointed so far.')'' *Window Smashers: Mesmorized (12" - Mind Benders EP) G-Force T 998 T *Inspiral Carpets: Joe (single) Cow *''(JP: 'Curious phone call actually earlier on this evening on the Mayo phone from somebody who said they wanted to get a t-shirt that Jakki Brambles had been wearing on the radio this morning. How do people know about thing like that? If anyone wants the shirt that I've got on now, they're welcome to it, it doesn't suit me. Then again the shirt has yet to be made that does, I fear.')'' *Drudge: Megalomaniac (split LP with Agathocles) Deaf Records (announced as 'Torture') *Lieutenant Stitchie: Dress To Impress (single) Atlantic *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Sister Hell (LP - Tangle) Enablers *Would Be's: Funny Ha Ha (session) *''(JP: 'A mighty pop band, I think, and if I was a record company I should be after them in a big way.')'' *Massappeal: Awoke In August (LP - Jazz) Vinyl Solution *MC 900 Ft Jesus with DJ Zero: I'm Going Straight To Heaven (single) Nettwerk *''(JP: 'The John Peel Roadshow played that record actually when it was up in Glasgow with its usual skill and display of dazzling technique and it went down extremely well with a certain section of the community.')'' *Rapeman: Inki's Butt Crack (7") Sub Pop *Boo-Ya T.R.I.B.E.: Pickin' Up Metal (LP - New Funky Nation) 4th and Broadway *Judge: Hear Me (LP - Bringin' It Down) Revelation Records *Would Be's: My Radio Sounds Different In The Dark (session) *Loketo: Soukous Trouble (LP - Soukous Trouble) Jimmy's Production File ;Name *John Peel 1990-03-19 Would-Be's.mp3 ;Length *1:30:00 ;Other * ;Available *https://www.mediafire.com/?jd4d7te7jqcaq5z ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:Lee Tapes